Emergency Contact
by DinozzoFan
Summary: 43. Ziva gets a late night call from a bartenter about a drunk friend. tiva fluff


"I could have driven myself home," Tony whinged as Ziva helped him out of the cab.

"Shut up Tony," Ziva scolded, that twenty minute cab ride had felt like eternity. She spent the whole time wondering why Tony had her in his phone as his emergency contract.

"I'm fine, I'm not even drunk!" Tony protested as Ziva helped him up with the buildings door and into the elevator.

Ziva struggled to find Tony's keys to let them into his apartment, but eventual succeeded, even if Tony had nearly fallen asleep in the doorway.

Once inside she sat him on the couch why she decided what to do, she wanted to leave him there and run, but she knew she couldn't. He must have had a few drinks spilt on him while he was out as he didn't smell too good. _Maybe a shower would sober him up? _She thought before silently scolding him, _why couldn't McGee be his emergency contact?_

Ziva was horrified but she knew she could have to shower him, at least rinse off some of the smell, she knew she would never hear the end of this. She took him into the bathroom and undressed him, with him half asleep leaning against the sink. She knew she would have to get in the shower to hold him up, so she took off most of her clothes, leaving only her underwear on.

She turned on the shower to barely warm in hope that it will not only clean him but possibly sober him up. Helping Tony into the shower she tried to avoid most of the water, she stood behind him supporting him with one hand around his waist and the other busied itself with a face washer trying to clean the man in front of her. She could remember Tony being silent for such an extended period of time, although being half passed out probably was helping.

Getting him dressed post shower was a lot easier, she found a pair of boxers in his top draw and thankfully he was able to put them on himself, he only needed her for balance. He was still quite out of it, thankfully for Ziva he hadn't noticed she was only wearing her underwear.

"Goodnight Tony," she said kissing her co-worker on the forehead.

"Zee-vah?" Tony asked groggily.

"Yes," Ziva replied, "are you okay?"

"Can you stay?" He asked in a child like voice.

"I will be on the couch," Ziva informed him, she had no intention of leaving him here unsupervised to die in his sleep.

"No stay here with me," he rephrased before going to sleep without an answer.

Ziva paused momentarily, he sounded so needy, she agreed quietly. Her panties had dried but the padding in her bra was still moist, so with Tony now fast asleep she took her bra off and slid into one of Tony's old Baltimore PD tank tops she found.

Tony woke up find to find Ziva's bare shoulder in his face, although it had taken his eyes a few seconds to realise what he was seeing. In an attempt to understand what had happened the night before he lifted the sheets, only to find him in his boxers and her in her underwear. He wasn't sure what he could infer from that.

As Tony shuffled uncomfortably he accidental woke the sleeping Ziva. "Tony," she said quietly, "go back to sleep before I shot you." She was clearly exhausted and not in the mood to talk.

Tony went against his instincts of self preservation and asked, "how did you in my bed?"

Tony had always dreamed of Ziva being with him in his house, although in his dreams it was their house, but he had not want it like this. The woman of his dreams in his bed after a drunken one night stand was not the dream.

Ziva noticed the concern in Tony's voice, she decided if she wanted to get any sleep she would have to talk to him first. "Tony nothing happened, you were drunk and I took you home, end of story."

"But why are you in my bed?" He repeated.

"You asked me," Ziva said softly. "Can I please go back to sleep now? Not all of us were practically comatose last night."

"Sorry," Tony said guiltily, "thanks though."

When Ziva awoke for the second time a few hours had passed and the bed was now empty, she tip toed into the bathroom and got dressed into her clothes from the night before. Her next stop was the kitchen, she desperately needed coffee. Although when she arrived she was quite surprised to find Tony making banana and chocolate pancakes.

"Morning," he said quiet cheerfully, although Ziva knew he was masking the discomfort his hang over was causing him.

"Morning," she replied as she turned the coffee machine on. While she waited she looked around the room a bit, his apartment looked quite different of a day time. However something in particular caught her notice. On his fridge there was only two photos, one of the team Abby insisted they get taken and a photo of Ziva in her bikini famously taken by Tony lounging in a pool side chair.

"What is this?" Ziva accused crankily, she had told him to get rid of that bikini photo ages ago.

Tony took a few seconds to pluck up the courage and answer, "The only two photos I have of you."

Ziva was shocked momentarily, she had been ready to verbally abuse him, but now she wasn't sure.

'What?" She asked.

"Ziva, not only special people get pancakes." Tony tried to explain, "i think we should have pancakes more often..." He suggested cryptically.

"Are you asking me out?" Ziva asked, she was unsure what had just happened.

"If you are saying yes I did."

"I guess it depends on how good your pancakes," Ziva smiled before being playfully grabbed by Tony, "you have no idea. Once you have had them you won't want anything else every again. Well except for one thing."

Before Ziva would ask what that was Tony had spun her around in his arms so he was now facing her and kissed her firmly.

A minute later Ziva pushed Tony back, "you had better not let my pancakes burn."

Short but sweet I hope Just felt like Tiva.. haven't written any in ages (sorry)! If you have any oneshots you want written, I might have a chance in a month or two Asking can't hurt


End file.
